Total Drama Haunted House
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: A new season with a new host. 39 people play for 1 million dollar. Who will win? who will lose find out! At total drama haunted house, going to have Trent X Courtney, Scott X Dawn, and Brick X Jo
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Haunted House

Chapter: 1

New show, new host

It was a beautiful afternoon in the middle of Pennsylvania. At the bottom of a giant mountain stood a man in his mid-teens. He stood at 5'6 with brown hair, and green eyes. He wore an American eagle shirt and pants. "Hello" the man said "My name is Cal Poston and I will be the new host for this season!"

"Now let's get on with things and meet the competitors." Cal explains. "First is Owen" as Cal said that a fluffy boy with a white shirt with a maple leaf on it and green shorts, come over to Cal. "Hey man where is Chris?" Owen asked.

"All will be explained soon" Cal responded. Soon the other campers showed up. There was Ezekiel, Eve, Noah, Justin, Beth, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, Leshawna, Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, Dakota, DJ, Mike, Cameron, Lindsay, Staci, Bridgette, Dawn, Sierra, Geoff, Alejandro, Blainley, and Anne Maria.

Soon Chef came to the group and everyone was wondering were Chris was. "Guys" said Cal, no one was listening. "Guys" Cal said a little bit louder. Still no one was quieting down. "GUYS!" yelled Cal. Everyone soon paid attention to him.

"I'm your new host this season" said Cal. Everyone was whispering of what happen to Chris. ( not like they were worried) " Chris is my uncle and when I tried to audition to be on the show, something went wrong and I became the host, and Chris got arrested. By the way," as Cal turns to Chef, "you are playing this season."

Soon everyone was going frantic over the news, especially Chef. 'But who is going to cook the food?" Owen screamed.

" Don't worry," explained Cal "we have a very great cook with us now and his name is Matt Slompski." As soon as Cal said that a man the same age as Cal comes. Everyone knew that was Matt.

So what do you think. I'm planning for some Dawn X Scott, Jo X Brick, Trent X Courtney, Zoey x Mike, and Gwen X Duncan. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Race to Haunted Hill

Were we last left the contenders of TTHH, everyone found out about the new host and that Chef will be participating this season.

"The first challenge," Cal said "is to get to the top of this mountain. Last 2 will be eliminated and then I will choose 4 people to choose one more person to join them. Now. GO!"

Everyone started for the mountain. Blainley ran by and shoved Anne Maria making her drop her hair spray. "Oh no you didn't" Anne Maria said as she tackled Blainley to the ground.

Lighting, Jo, and Brick soon got to the mountain and climbed it. Scott soon catches up with them. "What, no death traps? I'm liking this new host already." Scott said

Cameron was struggling to get to the 5 feet mark of the mountain when he fell back. He looks to his left and saw Cal and Matt walk to a piece of rock which turned out to be an elevator. "Sweet" Cameron said to himself. But when he was saying that Owen, B, Staci, Sadie, and Trent heard him.

After 1 hour over half the teens and Chef made it to the top. They were Chef, Alejando, Beth, DJ, Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Dawn, Trent, Duncan, Cameron, Gwen, Courtney, Sadie, Staci, B, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy.

Soon everyone else made it to the top but 2 people. "Ok now that everyone is here-"Cal was cut off by 2 girls still fighting at the bottom of the mountain. Matt goes to the elevator and soon comes back up with Anne Maria and Blainley.

"I'm sorry girls but you are the last 2 up here so you will be eliminated." Cal explained "And this seasons your 'boat of losers' is going to be the trapdoor of fate!" Matt dragged the girls were still fighting over to the 2 trapdoors and put them on one. Cal pulls out a remote and pushes a button and the girls fall into the darkness.

"Ok now that they are gone I have chosen 4 people to be the captains of the 4 teams. Will Beth, DJ, Lighting, and Sierra come forward please."

As Lighting was walking forward, Chef stopped him and said "If you get me as a captain on another team you and I will make it to the final 2." Lighting smiled and nodded in agreement.

Lighting walks over to Sierra and says " If you give up being the captain and make Chef your captain I will make Shure that at the end of this season Cody will fall in love for you." Sierra agreed when she heard the word Cody. "I give my leadership to Chef!" Sierra screamed.

"Ok" said Cal," will Beth, DJ, Lighting, and Chef come follow me please."

After 1 hour, the 5 of them came back and Cal cleared his throat. "Will Sierra and Alejando please step on the 2 trapdoors" As the 2 slowly walk to the trapdoors Cal said "only one of you will fall through the trapdoor the other one will be safe."

Sierra and Alejando stepped on the 2 different trapdoors. Cal pressed a button and you could hear a girl scream into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It is a-maze-ing

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House. We found out who the captains of the teams are, Chef made an alliance with Lighting, Anne Maria and Blainley got eliminated, and the next one eliminated is going to be Sierra or Alejando.

As a girl scream could be heard going into the darkness only one person was standing." I didn't know Alejandro screams like a girl." Heather said." I'm surprise too" said Sierra.

"OK now will everyone follow me" Cal said "And will Beth, DJ, Lighting, and Chef go to different sides of the wall." Everyone did as they were told." The teams were chosen at random, so can Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, and Heather join Beth." As everyone was walking to Beth, Heather and Leshawna were arguing about being on the same team.

"OK now over at DJ will Trent, Mike, Cameron, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie, and Bridgette join him." Sadie was sad that she didn't get to be on the same team as Katie. "And Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, Courtney, and Dakota join Lighting." Everyone came over to Lighting. "So Duncan, Dawn, Katie, Owen, Ezekiel, Sierra, Justin, and Geoff please join Chef. And by the way," Cal looks at the team captains "Chef chooses for Lighting's team and Lighting you does the same with Chef. DJ choses for Beth's team and Beth dose the same."

Over with Chef's team

"Team Never Wins." Said Ezekiel." No." said Chef "I know what team they should be." Chef walks over to Cal and tells him Lighting's team name. Soon lighting comes over to Cal as well. "OK then." Says Cal 'This team over here," as he points to Lighting's team "is going to be called Team Lighting!" As Cal said that a blue sign with a yellow lighting bolt came to them. "And Chef's team will be called Team Chef!" As soon as Cal said that an orange sign with a white hat came to them.

Over with DJ's team

They were still trying to discover a name for Beth's team when all of a sudden Eva runs out of the crowd and tells Cal "They are the Nerd team!" "Ok then" said Cal as a green sign with a calculator comes to the team. "Oh, so that is how you're going to play." Heather comes forward and announces DJ's team name. "They are Team Losers" As she said that a red sign with a thumb down comes to DJ's team.

"OK now for the challenge!" Cal said. "Will everyone follow me, please." Everyone went and saw that there are 4 elevators in the next room. "Each team will go to the underground maze and try to find there way out which is right in the middle. Now. Go!"

Everyone raced to there elevators and went shooting down to the bottom floor.

Team Nerds

There were 5 different paths they could choose from. B and Cody chose the closes path to them. Noah and Beth chose another. Harold and Sam with another and Gwen and Leshawna chose another path. Heather went by herself on the last path.

Team Lighting

Like team Nerds there were 5 different paths so Jo and Brick took one, Dakota and Courtney took another Lighting went by himself, Izzy and Zoey chose one and Tyler and Scott picked the last one.

Team Chef

These were the people who chose the 5 different paths. Chef by himself, Geoff and Owen, Justin and Katie, Dawn and Sierra, and Duncan and Ezekiel.

Team Losers

There was 9 paths to choose from here so everyone picked one by them self's.

With Cal

Cal and Matt were at the end of the maze when they herd someone coming, soon Heather came by herself. "Good job heather now just waits for the others in your team to show up."

Chef

Chef was running left and right not getting anywhere but he soon ran into Lighting. "Watch were your going!" yelled Lighting. He saw that it was Chef and they teamed up to find the way out.

Courtney and Dakota

As the two girls were walking they came by Trent who decided to follow them to the end. Though Courtney didn't want to admit it after Gwen and Duncan started to date she was having a crush over Trent. "So when can we find my boyfriend Sam because you already got yours here." Whispered Dakota. "Trent is not my boyfriend" Courtney whispered back. Soon the 3 of them found the end of the maze.

Soon everyone got to the end but Chef and Lighting. They finally saw the end but Chef held Lighting back. "I have a plan," explained Chef. He whispered it to Lighting who agreed to it. Soon Lighting ran across the finish line and Chef followed. "I'm sorry Team Chef," Cal said 'But one of you will be eliminated tonight.

Over at the trapdoor of fate

"You have all cast your votes and when I call your name step back." Cal said as everyone came to the two trapdoors. "Geoff, Sierra, Katie, Duncan, and Ezekiel." Justin Owen and Chef were left. "Will Justin step back and Owen and Chef come to the trapdoors."

The two guys stepped on the trapdoors and Cal pressed a button, soon one person fell down the trapdoor.

That is it for this chapter people. Who got out? Will Courtney express her fellings for Trent? And tell me if there is anything I can do to make this story better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Can you keep a secret passage

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House. The teams were made they are team losers, team nerds, team chef, and team lighting. The 36 teens challenge was to find there way to the middle of an underground maze. At the end Chef came in last and on the 2 trapdoors are Chef and Owen.

"Chef and Owen." Cal said, "Everyone voted for you all but only one of you had 5 votes"

Confessional (first time!)

Chef- I spread lies about Owen telling the team that he came up behind me and twisted my leg.

End Confessional

As Cal pushed the button Owen fell thru the trapdoor. "That is too bad I was hoping he would make it farther." Cal said (VOTES WILL BE SHOWN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER)

As everyone was sitting around Cal and Matt walked over to the door that lead to the kitchen. To there surprise the door was locked! Soon Matt had a plan and told Cal thru the only way he can sign language.

"That is good." Said Cal. Cal asked everyone to come over and he explained the next challenge. "Your next challenge will be find another way into the kitchen first member of a team there wins. And the last member will have to take his or her team to the elimination room."

As everyone was running to find another way to the kitchen, Duncan held Gwen back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's make an alliance so that we can be in the final 2 babe" Duncan said. Gwen said yes in a heartbeat.

Trent was walking with DJ and Mike and they we trying to get him to do something. "Come on just ask her out, Trent." Dj said. "For the last time no! I don't think she feels the same way about me." Trent responded. "But sooner or later someone will ask her out and you will feel bad not going to her first." Mike said. As this was going on Courtney, Dakota, and Zoey were talking as well. "Come on Courtney make a move, get him to notice you" said Dakota. "No what if he doesn't like me." Responded Courtney. "You should try anyway that is how I got Mike." Zoey said. "And remember the maze; I caught him starring at you for at least 5 times." Said Dakota. Courtney just left without saying a word.

As this was going on Sadie, Katie, and Staci were walking around in the library. "Do you know that my great, great, great, great, great granduncle created books." Said Staci. Over by one bookcase a book fell and the bookcase opened. "Look Sadie a secret passage!" yelled Katie. "Let's go thru it" said Sadie.

Trent soon got separated from DJ and Mike and soon bumped into Courtney. "Hey Court." Said Trent, Courtney blushed slightly when she herd him say that, but he didn't notice. "Hey" she said back. All of a sudden they herd something at the other side a door they were near. When they aprtched it they found Duncan and Gwen making out non stop. Courtney couldn't help herself she hugged Trent and buried her face in his shirt. Trent, who was blushing at Courtney, held her tight.

Over with Lighting, he caught up with Chef and they were looking around the basement when Sierra comes up to them. "So Lighting when are you going to make that promise?" Sierra asked. "Working on it" Lighting responded. "And I want to join the alliance that you have with Chef." Sierra said. "Alliance? What alliance?" Lighting said trying to get out of it. "Don't lie to me because I know about the alliance." Sierra said. "Fine you can join" Lighting said and after that Sierra just squealed.

Tyler, Scott, and Brick were searching around the house when Tyler stated talking. "So when are you all going to ask Dawn and Jo out?" "Shhs they might here us" Brick said. "No one is here" Scott said. Unlucky for them Jo, Dawn, Leshawna, and Lindsay were around the corner listening to the whole thing.

Over with Katie, Sadie, and Staci

"Well this passage leads to another room" said Katie. As she said that the passage closes behind them leaving only a little space where only one person could fit thru and they know who. "Katie you have to go and get the others." Sadie said. Katie tried to argue but finally she went thru the hole that was in the wall.

With Trent and Courtney

As the two people kept on walking they stumbled over a trapdoor that leads down stairs. Trent and Courtney followed it till they reached a wall. They found a switch that opened the wall which leads to the kitchen. Trent ran over and opened the door letting Cal, Matt, and other people into the room.

'Congrads team losers you won the challenge" Cal said. Soon everyone was back but five people. They were Duncan, Gwen, Chef, Lighting, and Sierra. Soon the other five ran in with Sierra and Duncan coming in last. "I'm sorry again Team Chef but one of you will be eliminated tonight." Cal said.

Over at the trapdoor of fate…

"Everyone knows the rules, right?" Cal said "Yes" was the response he got from Team Chef.

"Will Ezekiel, Dawn, Justin, Katie, and Geoff step back" The five did as they were told.

'Will Sierra and Duncan please go on the trapdoors" Sierra and Duncan both looking nervous came to the trapdoors, "Sierra you and Duncan made the team lose today, so the person who will be leaving is…" As Cal said that he pressed a button and someone fell thru.

So what do you think is it Sierra or Duncan? And I forgot to do this so I will right know. I do not own Total Drama.

Here where the votes for Owens elimination

Chef-Owen Duncan Dawn Geoff

Owen-Chef Katie Ezekiel Sierra Justin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Death House

I OWN NOTHING!

Last time on total drama haunted house, Owen got out. The next challenge was to find a new way into the kitchen. Trent led his team to victory and Duncan and Sierra came last for there team and they are on the trapdoors of fate.

"Sierra and Duncan," Cal said, "one of you will lose and the other will stay in the game so say goodbye to this person." As Cal said that Duncan fell thru the trapdoor and Sierra was safe.

Everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for the next challenge. Gwen was off by herself grieving that Duncan was already out of the challenge. Heather soon comes up to her. "Now that Duncan is gone it will be much easier to win this thing." She said. "Why don't you just shut up!" yelled Gwen.

Dakota and Zoey were still trying to get Courtney to make a move on Trent and DJ and Mike were trying to do the same. And Jo and Dawn were talking about Brick and Scott. "Should we tell them?" Dawn asked. "No lets just what and see if they have the guts to tell us." Jo responded.

"Everyone gathers around" Cal said. Team Nerds, Team Losers, Team Lighting, and Team Chef all came over. "Down stairs there are 4 rooms and each team will be in one of those rooms but, in the rooms are death traps, the way to lose is to get hit by a trap and fall to the safe zone which is at the end of the room."

Everyone went down stairs and got ready. "First is wind." Cal said as a giant gust of wind came by each team. Mike, Cameron, and Bridgette fell to the safe zone on team losers. Dawn, Ezekiel, and Justin for team Chef. Zoey, Tyler, and Dakota for team Lighting and no one for team Nerds.

People left

LOSERS-DJ, Trent, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie

CHEF-Chef, Katie, Sierra, Geoff

LIGHTING-Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Courtney

NERDS-Beth, Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Heather

"Next is earth." Said Cal over a loud speaker. When he said that a ton of boulders came hurling down

Scott was looking and realizes that Dawn was out. He was soon trampled by boulders and pushed to the safe zone.

People left

LOSERS-DJ, Eva, Sadie

CHEF-Chef, Sierra

LIGHTING-Lighting, Jo, Brick

NERDS-Beth, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, Leshawna

"Next is water." Said Cal. As he said that the arena was flooded by water. Jo tripped and the water was pushing her back, Brick ran and tried to grab her but was also pushed to the safe zone. Leshawna fell back and took down Harold and Beth. DJ can't swim and Sadie also fell. Sierra fell for team Chef.

People left

LOSERS-Eva

CHEF-Chef

LIGHTING-Lighting

NERDS-Sam, Cody, B

"Last is fire" Cal said as fireballs fell from the sky. Eva dodged a lot and one hit her foot. Cody was hit square on it the chest and hit Sam coming back.

People left

LOSERS-Eva (injured)

CHEF-Chef

LIGHTING-Lighting

NERDS-B

"Will everyone come to the other room" Cal announced. B, Chef, Eva, and Lighting did as they were told. "In this room try to get across to the finish line, last person there will bring there team to the elimination room"

In the room were tight ropes, logs swinging at them, boulders being tossed down, and wind being shot at them.

Everyone started to run. Soon Lighting and Chef made it across the finish line and Eva and B were struggling to get to the other side. Soon Eva makes it and B comes in last.

"I'm sorry Team Nerds but one of you will be eliminated tonight, you have one hour till you meet me in the elimination room." Cal said.

With Scott

Scott was walking by himself when he walked outside on the patio and found Dawn meditating. He walked over to her. "H-h-hey Dawn." Scott said nervously. "Hey Scott, what are you doing out here?" Dawn asked. "J-j-just walking." Scott said. "Well we best be getting back the elimination will start soon." She said. Even though she wished she could stay there with Scott she had to go to the elimination to see who got out.

While walking out Dawn did something she never thought she would do, she ran back to Scott and kissed him slightly on the lips. "W-w-what?" Scott said more nervous then ever. "I really like you Scott and yesterday Jo and I heard the conversation that you had with Tyler and Brick." She said as she hugged Scott. "I really like you too Dawn." Scott said as he hugged back.

At the elimination room

"Team Nerds, there are nine of you but, at the end of this day only eight will stay in the game. So can everyone gather around the trapdoors." Cal said. Everyone did as they were told. "Will B, Sam, and Cody step back." The three guys cheered because they made it. "Also Leshawna, Harold and Beth." Those three also stepped back. "So that leaves Noah, Heather, and Gwen. So will Heather and Noah please step on the two trapdoors." The two nervous campers did as they were told. "Only one of you will be eliminated today so say goodbye to this person." As Cal said that, he pressed a button and someone fell.

That is it for this chapter. If there is anything you want to see happen on this story tell me and also please guess who do you think will win.

For Duncan's elimination

Duncan-Chef, Sierra, Geoff, Katie, Dawn

Sierra-Duncan, Ezekiel, Justin


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Find It

I OWN NOTHING (But the new host and the new cook)

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, the campers were put through difficult challenges. Dawn expressed her feelings for Scott. Chef brought his team to victory, and Team Nerds. The two that are on the trapdoors of fate are Noah and Heather.

As Heather and Noah looked nervously at Cal wondering who would be out, Cal pressed a button and some one fell. That person that fell was only one person.

Heather.

There were only 33 campers left. 8 campers on team Nerds (Beth, Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Gwen, Harold, and Leshawna), 9 on Team Lighting (Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, Courtney, and Dakota), 9 on team Losers (DJ, Trent, Mike, Cameron, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie, and Bridgette), 7 on Team Chef (Chef, Dawn, Katie, Ezekial, Sierra, Justin, and Geoff)

Soon Cal and Matt come to the teams and explain the next challenge. "Todays challenge is to find a marshmallow with your team sign on it., (Nerds-calculator, Chef-cooks hat, Losers-thumb down, Lighting-lighting bolt), the marshmallows are somewhere in this house. Now. Go!" Cal yelled.

Everyone started to run off with Dawn and Jo going down one path. "I kissed him" Dawn said. "What?" said Jo thinking she was talking about Brick. "I kissed Scott." Dawn responded. Unaware to them Chef, Lighting, and Sierra were listening to everything they said. "Not good." Whispered Chef. "Why not?" Sierra and Lighting said. "Because if there is a couple then they could team up." Chef explained. "We need to stop it fast" Lighting said. "I have a plan" said Sierra with a smile on her face. She started to explain the plan to the two guys.

Over with Scott, Brick, and Tyler

"Hey guys I need to tell you all something," Scott said. "Go ahead." Said Brick. "Dawn kissed me" Scott announced. "Congratulations" Tyler said. As the guys were walking around they didn't notice that Sierra was following them.

With Cody

Cody was by himself in the living room when he heard someone coming. He ducked behind the couch and saw Scott walk in by himself soon Sierra came in. Dawn came in and saw that Sierra was talking to Scott and then she hid behind the same couch as Cody, neither one said a word as they watched the conversation between Sierra and Scott. They couldn't make out the words but very soon Sierra brought Scott in a very passionate kiss! Dawn couldn't bare it she ran out of the room crying. Scott pushed Sierra to the ground and ran after Dawn. Cody stud behind the couch not believing what he saw.

Dawn ran over to her cabin into her bed and just cried. Soon Scott came rushing. "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!" Scott yelled. "Just go away!" Dawn screamed under the covers of her bed. Scott came over and tried to calm her down but it was not working. Scott tried to tell Dawn that Sierra tricked him and that she kissed him but Dawn was not listening, she didn't want to have to do anything more with Scott. Scott had anof he started yelling at Dawn. "Why will not listen Sierra kissed me! When I saw you I pushed her off and chased after you!" "Just shut up! I don't care about your lies! I-I-It is OVER!" Dawn screamed at Scott. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Dawn broke up with him. Scott was about to leave when someone burst through the door.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" Scott asked not trying to show the tears that were streaming down his face. "Sierra planed for that to happen. She told me everything about the alliance that she has with Chef and Lighting." Cody spoke. "She felt bad and tried to find Scott." As Cody said, that Sierra ran in the room and said the same thing as Cody. Dawn who was listening to everything Cody and Sierra said she shown her face. It was redder than Scotts from tears. "Are you speaking the truth?" Dawn asked. "We are not lying." Cody and Sierra said. "Could you all please leave." Dawn said. As everyone was leaving she stopped Scott. "I'm sorry that I fell in the trap that those three planted." Dawn said. "It is OK because there is one thing I need to say" Scott said as he came to Dawn on the lips. "I love you, Dawn." She started to kiss back. "I love you too, Scott" Dawn said as she started to kiss with more and more passion. (I'm going to stop there if there is anyone who wants to continue this part asks me first.)

Over with Sam

Sam was looking in the library when we finds a marshmallow in a book it was a marshmallow that had a lighting bolt on it. He wanted to hide it but when he meets up with Dakota he handed the marshmallow to her. Dakota brought the marshmallow to Cal who congratulated her and told her team that they were safe.

Soon Ezekiel ran over to Cal and handed a marshmallow to him with a cook's hat on it. Team Chef was also safe.

Where everyone is looking

Beth was looking in some pots and pans. Noah and Sam were looking through the library. Cody, B and Gwen were looking through the basement. Harold and Leshawna were looking through the dinning room.

DJ, Bridgette, Eva, and Cameron were checking the attic. Trent and Mike were going through some passage ways. Lindsay, Sadie, and Staci were checking the living room.

Soon Cameron found a marshmallow and ran down to Cal. "Congratulations your team will be going to the elimination room." Cal said as he showed that the marshmallow had a calculator on it.

Scott and Dawn soon return with there hair messed up.

At the trapdoor of fate

When I call your name step back and then the last 2 will go on the trapdoors and one will fall and the other will be safe.

Will Eva, Lindsay, DJ, and Bridgette step back" Cal said. "So that leaves Trent, Mike, Cameron, and Staci. So can Mike and Trent step back." Cameron and Staci stepped on the trapdoors. "One will fall the other will be safe for now." Cal said. He pressed a button and someone fell.

I hope you like this chapter. Scott and Dawn got closer together. Heather got out. Team Losers lost, what a surprise, and Staci or Cameron will be out. Tell me what you would like to see. Tell me who you think will win and who got out.

Last votes

Noah-Heather, Sam, Cody, B

Heather-Beth, Noah, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 Ghost hunt

I OWN NOTHING (but Cal, Matt, and the house)

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, Heather got out on Team Nerds. The next challenge was to find a marshmallow with there sign on it. Team Losers lost. On the two trapdoors are Cameron and Staci. And Dawn and Scott got a lot closer.

"Only one of you will fall the other will still be in the game for now." Cal said. As he said that someone fell through the trapdoor and another person was safe. That person who fell was…

Cameron.

Later with the other teams

Everyone was relaxing when Cal comes to the group. "Todays challenge is to find ghost." Cal said. "G-g-g-ghost?" DJ screamed and fainted. "They are not real ghost, DJ" Cal Said.

"Each ghost will be the color of your team symbol (Losers-red, Lighting-blue, Chef-orange, and Nerds-green) you will need to find the ghost and fight it in hand to hand combat. When the ghost is nocked out you will have to drag it back here so we can do the unmasking." (Scooby-doo anyone?) Cal explained "Now. Go!"

Everyone started to run around the house with no luck at finding the ghost.

With Team Nerds

Gwen and Leshawna were looking in the kitchen when Leshawna looked in the freezer. A ghost with a green sheet over it came over and slammed the freezer shut. Gwen heard the freezer shut and tried to get to Leshawna but, something came and hit her on the back of the head.

Beth, Noah, and B were walking down a passage way when something pressed a lever and the walls started to come together with them in the middle!

Sam, Cody, and Harold started to hear screams from there team mates. They ran and saw that the walls were coming closer to them. As they were trying to think of a way out a ghost with a green sheet over its head ran by. Harold and Cody ran after it while B and Noah tried to find a way out.

With Team Losers

DJ, Trent, and Mike were walking through the hedge maze when they saw a ghost being chased by Harold and Cody. DJ and Mike ran over to help them while Trent tried to find the ghost with red.

Staci and Sadie were going from room to room not finding anything. When they came to a closet they opened it up and saw Dawn and Scott in it. Sadie and Staci quickly closed it and went down a different path.

Eva, Lindsay and Bridgette were walking and saw a ghost with a red sheet and soon started to chase it. They soon lost the trail of it.

With Team Lighting

Scott was in the closet with Dawn.

Lighting, Jo, and Brick were walking when they saw a ghost with a blue sheet over it. The three ran to it but the ghost jumped over them and grabbed Lighting soon putting him in the sleeper hold. Lighing was out cold. The ghost soon ran away while being chased by Jo and Brick.

Izzy, Zoey, and Tyler were walking down a path when a net sprung up and capture them on the ceiling. Soon a blue sheet ghost being chased by Jo and Brick ran under them. Jo continue to chase after the ghost while Brick stopped to untangle Izzy, Zoey, and Tyler

Courtney and Dakota weren't much looking as they were talking. "So when are you going to make your move on Trent?" Dakota asked. "Never I'm too nervous, what if he says that he doesn't like me?" Courtney responded. "Well then fingers crossed" Dakota said as a red ghost ran by and collided into Courtney and Dakota. Trent soon ran by and stopped to see if the girls were ok. As he was checking on them the ghost ran away. The three of them went to try and find that red ghost.

With Team Chef

Chef and Sierra were walking when they came across Lighting who was still knocked out by the ghost. Chef and Sierra came to his aid.

Dawn was in the closet with Scott.

Katie, Justin, Ezekiel, and Geoff found the orange ghost and started to chase it. After running Justin got separated from the group and found himself with Harold, Cody, DJ, and Mike chasing a green ghost.

With Team Nerds

B found the lever that would stop the walls from coming any closer, he ran to Beth picked her up and tossed her to the lever. She pushed it and the walls soon went back to place.

With Team Chef

Katie, Ezekiel, and Geoff were chasing the orange ghost when it slipped and fell. The three started to drag it back to the living room where Cal was.

When they made it to there they realize they were the first team back. "Team Chef wins!" Said Cal, as he tied up the orange ghost to a chair.

Trent, Courtney, and Dakota caught up with the red ghost and Courtney tackled it to the ground Dakota soon wrestles with it while Trent helps Courtney up. "Thanks for your help I owe you one." Trent says. "Ok but what should you do though?" Courtney responded. "I have an idea." Trent said as he started to lean towards Courtney, and Courtney started to come closer too. Right before there lips touched Dakota screams for help because the red ghost was almost free from her grasp.

Trent soon grabs the ghost and drags it back to the living room where team Chef and Lighting were all there. Cal ties up the red ghost on another chair.

Team Lighting

Jo was still chasing the Blue ghost when it runs into the kitchen. It stops and sees Gwen lying on the floor unconscious and Leshawna banging on the freezer door. The ghost runs over to Gwen and picks her up and walks to the living room with Jo behind it after letting Leshawna free first.

The blue ghost came to Cal and laid Gwen on the couch. Cal soon walks over to the ghost and sat him down on a chair and ties it up.

Everyone soon comes back and the green ghost was by himself.

"Team Nerds, you lost the challenge. You didn't catch the green ghost which was Alejandro." As Cal said that the ghost took off his mask and it was Alejandro. Matt soon goes to the other three ghosts who were tied up and unmasked them. Under the orange mask was Anne Maria. Under the red mask was Heather. And under the blue mask was Duncan, who stopped when he saw Gwen hurt.

"Team Nerds I will be seeing you all at the trapdoor of fate tonight." Cal said as he walked off. Everyone walked off to do there own thing while Courtney and Trent stayed. "So about earlier today I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that. It is just I really like you." Started Trent "and I woul-"he was soon cut off when Courtney pressed her lips against his. "I really like you too Trent" Courtney said as she brought him into another kiss.

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"When I call your name step back." Cal said. "B, Beth Leshawna, Cody, Noah, and Sam" Gwen and Harold stepped down on the two trap doors. "Only one will fall and the other will be safe for now" As Cal said that a trapdoor opened under one camper.

This is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who do you think will win? And also read my other story which is going to be the same place as here but with 16 new contestants.

Votes for Cameron's elimination

Cameron-DJ, Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie, Bridgette

Staci-Cameron


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who can you scare?

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, the contestants tried to find some ghost. Team Chef won when there ghost tripped over its own feet. The losing team was Team Nerds. Courtney kissed Trent. The two that are on the trapdoors are Harold and Gwen.

"Only one will fall and the other will be safe for now." Cal said as he pushed a button and someone fell down the trapdoor. That person was non other than…

Gwen

PEOPLE LEFT ON EACH TEAM

TEAM LOSERS- DJ, Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie, and Bridgette

TEAM NERDS- Beth, Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, and Leshawna

TEAM LIGHTING- Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, Courtney, and Dakota

TEAM CHEF- Chef, Dawn, Katie, Ezekiel, Sierra, Justin, and Geoff

Everyone was in the living room relaxing when Cal came in. "I want Team Chef to go over to Team Losers and Team Lighting to go over to Team Nerds. You are going to be a whole team for only this challenge." Said Cal. "If you scream like this," and then Matt jumped out from the door. DJ and Dakota scream and DJ faints. "Then you will be out like those two are, and if your out you can't help anyone. Also Beth since you can't scream you can't compete in this challenge but, you can't get eliminated tonight if your team loses. So please go and sit with DJ and Dakota." Beth came over to the couch where there was a fainted DJ and Dakota trying to wake him.

PEOPLE LEFT FOR GAME

Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, Leshawna, Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, and Courtney

Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie, Bridgette, Chef, Dawn, Katie, Ezekiel, Sierra, Justin, and Geoff

Later that day Izzy got a fake knife and fake blood and stabbed Cody with Katie, Sierra, Staci, Sadie, and Justin watching. They screamed and ran the other way

PEOPLE LEFT

Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, Leshawna, Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, and Courtney

Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Bridgette, Chef, Dawn, Katie, Ezekiel, and Geoff

Harold, Lighting, Brick, and Tyler were walking when a net trapped them on the ceiling they all screamed. Soon Chef and Eva came from behind a door and freed them.

PEOPLE LEFT  
Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Leshawna, Jo, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, and Courtney

Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Bridgette, Dawn, Katie, Ezekiel, and Geoff

Later on that day only 4 people were left 1 from each team. Cody, Izzy, Eva, and Chef were left

PEOPLE LEFT

Cody, Izzy

Eva, Chef

Chef and Eva were walking around when a net comes at them and tackles Eva to the ground. She screams and Chef runs.

PEOPLE LEFT

Cody, Izzy

Chef

Izzy and Cody were walking and Chef runs up with a hockey mask and a chainsaw. Cody ran but, Izzy screamed.

PEOPLE LEFT

Cody

Chef

Chef was walking around trying to find Cody and Cody was doing the same. They walked into each other turned around and screamed.

Cal walked over and decided on a solution for the winner. "Since both of you 'all screamed I will see Team Chef AND Team Nerds at the Trapdoor of Fate tonight." Cal said "The rules are you can vote twice but, not for the same person. They don't have to be on the same team as yours. And you can't vote for Beth this round" Cal explained "Got it?" "Got it!" Everyone screamed

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"If your name is called step back, Beth you are safe from this elimination." Cal began "Chef and Cody." As Cal said that the 2 guys cheered as they stepped back. "Next people are…Dawn, Ezekiel, Geoff, Noah, Sam, and B." Those people stood back. The people who were left were Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sierra, and Justin. "Will Leshawna and Justin come to the trapdoors please." Cal said. The two were sweating as they came to the trapdoors. "One will fall and the other will stay in the game for now. So say good bye to…" Cal pushed a button and someone fell.

That is the end of this chapter. Who do you think got out? Who do you think will win the next challenge? Who will win the 1 million dollars? Find out soon on Total Drama Haunted House. Also read my other story and place in your own Oc for a chance for a fake 1 million dollars. 16 teens will compete at the same place were this story takes place.

Last time votes

Sam-Leshawna

Gwen-Harold, Cody, B, Noah

Harold-Beth, Gwen


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Total drama darkness

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, it was a scaring war. DJ fainted, and Chef and Cody tied for first so Team Nerds and Team Chef are at the Trapdoor of Fate with Leshawna and Justin on the trapdoors.

"Only one will fall and the other will be safe, so say good by to this person." As Cal said that he pushed a button and someone fell. That person was non-other then…

Justin

Justin was the one who fell.

PEOPLE LEFT

LOSERS-DJ, Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Staci, Sadie, Bridgette

NERDS-Beth, Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, and Leshawna

CHEF-Chef, Dawn, Katie, Ezekiel, Sierra, and Geoff

LIGHTING-Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, Courtney, and Dakota

Everyone was in the living room when Cal and Matt came in. "Today's challenge is to choose 6 people to participate in the challenge." Cal said.

Over with Team Chef

"There are only 6 of us so we all have to be in it." Geoff said

With Team Losers

"There are 8 of us so 2 people will not go" Bridgette said. "Do you know my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother made the word go?" Staci said. "Staci and I will stay" Sadie said.

With Team Lighting

"3 of us will not go" said Lighting. "Dakota, Izzy, and I will stay" Zoey said. "That will work" Brick answered.

With Team Nerds

"Only 1 of us will stay." Harold said. "The challenge is to guess what you fell in the dark" Cal said "OK then B you will stay." Sam answered.

Everyone but Staci, Sadie, Dakota, Izzy, Zoey, and B went into another room.

In the other room were 4 couches and 3 other door. "First, choose 2 people to go in the first room." Cal said.

Everyone chose there 2 people

CHEF-Katie and Geoff

LIGHTING-Jo and Brick

NERDS-Cody and Noah

LOSERS-DJ and Trent

The 8 contestants went into the first room. "There are 8 different containers with an animal in it. You have to guess what it is. And you can't leave without your partner." Cal said before they got to there containers it turned pitch black.

This is what are in each others containers

DJ-Teddy Bear

Trent-Pineapple

Jo-Scissors

Brick-Owen's Live Head

Cody-Bra

Noah-Book

Katie-Hairbrush

Geoff-Hat

DJ was the first to his container. When he reached down into the container he felt something and nearly fainted. Trent felt something sharp in his container. "Knife?" INCORRECT! Jo ran to hers and picked it up. "Scissors?" She yelled CORRECT! Jo was now trying to encourage Brick to find out his. Brick got to his. He felt something move in his container. "AHHHH!" he yelled as he stumbled backwards. "Get up and find out what the idem is!" Jo yelled. Geoff got to his container. As he felt it he knew exactly what it was. "Hat?" CORRECT! Everyone else got to there's, Noah guessed what his was and soon Trent guessed his.

DJ-incorrect

Trent- correct

Jo-correct

Brick-incorrect

Cody-incorrect

Noah-correct

Katie-incorrect

Geoff-correct

Soon Katie and Cody got there's correct. DJ and Brick were still guessing. "For gosh sake, here" yelled Jo as she ran over to Brick and kissed him on the lips. When they separated Jo said "Now if you guess what the idem is you can have another." Brick reached his hand down and felt something. After guessing a couple times he guesses the correct one. "A head?" CORRECT! "Hey guys" Owen said from the container. "OWEN?" Jo and Brick said at the same time. DJ soon got his correct and everyone went back to the first room.

The next group was these people

LOSERS-Mike and Lindsay

CHEF-Ezekiel and Dawn

LIGHTING-Scott and Courtney

NERDS-Leshawna and Harold

They all went into a pitch dark room. "For this challenge you will have to smell an idem to guess what it is" said Cal

Mike-Soup

Lindsay-Lipstick

Ezekiel-Peaches

Dawn-Acorns

Scott-Butt

Courtney-Cat

Leshawna-Popcorn

Harold-Sewage Water

Everyone got to there container and started to guess. "Water" Mike asked INCORRECT! "Cherry blast 2009 lip stick" Lindsay said confident about her answer CORRECT. "Peaches" Ezekiel said CORRECT "Acorns" Dawn said CORRECT. Dawn and Ezekiel ran out of the room. "I smelt this before" Scott said trying to figure out what his idem was. "Achoo!" sneezed Courtney. "It is a cat. I'm allergic to them." She said as she stepped away from the cat. Leshawna guessed a couple of times until getting it correct. Harold was still trying to guess his.

Mike-incorrect

Lindsay-correct

Ezekiel-correct

Dawn-correct

Scott-incorrect

Courtney-correct

Leshawna-correct

Harold-incorrect

Soon Mike and Harold got there's correct. Everyone left but Courtney and Scott who was still trying to guess. "I remember that smell but where? Oh! I remember from Dawn, is it a butt?" Scott said CORRECT

Everyone ran into the last room with Team Chef in the lead. "For the last challenge you have to make it through this maze last team there will get one person eliminated." Cal explained.

LOSERS-Eva and Bridgette

NERDS-Beth and Sam

LIGHTING-Lighting and Tyler

CHEF-Chef and Sierra

Everyone was running through the maze. Soon Sierra and Chef got out followed by Lighting who left Tyler behind.

Beth and Sam got across the finish line and now they were waiting for Tyler, Eva, and Bridgette. Eva crossed followed by Tyler then Bridgette.

"Team Losers one of you will be eliminated tonight." Cal said

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"When I call your name step back." Cal said "Lindsay, Trent, Mike, Eva, Sadie, and Bridgette." Cal said Staci and DJ got on the trapdoors "One will fall and the othe-"Cal was cut off by Staci "Do you know that my great, great, great, grea-!"She was almost finish when Cal pressed the button on his remote. "No surprise that she got out." He said

Well Staci is out. Who will be out next? Who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House.

Votes on Justin

Justin-Beth, Noah, Sam, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Chef, Sierra, Geoff, Dawn

Leshawna-Beth, Ezekiel, Chef, Justin

Chef-Dawn, Ezekiel, Katie

Harold-Noah, B, Katie

B-Sam, Sierra, Harold

Sierra-Cody, B, Leshawna

Cody-Geoff, Justin


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Zombie Apocalypse

Last time on Total Drama Haunted House, the campers had to guess stuff in complete darkness. The winning team was Team Chef. The losing team was Team Losers. On the trapdoors were Staci and DJ. I was going to show who got out but last chapter you know that it was Staci.

PEOPLE LEFT

Nerds-Beth, Noah, Sam, Cody, B, Harold, and Leshawna

Lighting-Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Izzy, Zoey, Tyler, Courtney, and Dakota

Chef-Chef, Dawn, Katie, Ezekiel, Sierra, and Geoff

Losers-DJ, Trent, Mike, Eva, Lindsay, Sadie, and Bridgette

Everyone was in the living room just talking. Trent and Courtney, Jo and Brick, Scott and Dawn, Bridgette and Geoff were all making out. Chef, Sierra, and Lighting were talking strategies. Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay were talking about lipstick. Harold was talking to Cody, Noah, Sam, and B for team work advice. Beth and Leshawna were talking to Izzy and Zoey. Tyler and Dakota were talking to DJ, Mike, and Eva.

The TV in the living room turned on. Cal appeared on the screen. He looked very scared. "Everyone!" He yelled. "I want you to get out of the house fast! Before the zombies get you!" Cal screamed. In the background it showed the door pushed down and about twenty zombies showed up. The TV froze as Cal was tackled by the zombies.

Everyone screamed while some tried to run to the front door. Trent, Beth, Courtney, Ezekiel, Chef, Sierra, Cody, B, Sadie, Katie, Dawn, Scott, and DJ all stayed. When the others left they heard them scream. Lighting, Jo, and Brick ran back in a shut the door. "We were all attacked by zombies and the door was locked when we got there!" Lighting said between breaths. "No one else made it back but us three." Jo said. "What are we going to do?" asked DJ. No one knew.

PEOPLE LEFT

LOSERS-Trent, Sadie, and DJ

LIGHTING-Courtney, Lighting, Jo, Brick and Scott

CHEF-Ezekiel, Chef, Sierra, Katie, and Dawn

NERDS-Beth, Cody, and B

The door was busting down. B and Chef ran over to hold it back. There was no other way out. Katie walked over to a wall nervously. As her back was to the wall zombies broke through it and grabbed her. Sadie saw all of this. She ran over to help her but she was also dragged into the darkness.

Everyone was looking when Cody saw an air vent he and Sierra ran over to it. When Cody opened the vent he crawled inside. Sierra followed. Soon Trent, DJ, Courtney, Lighting, Jo, Brick, Scott, Dawn, Ezekiel, and Beth went up Chef pushed B to the ground and ran up the vent. All the zombies burst in and attacked B.

PEOPLE LEFT

LOSERS-Trent and DJ

LIGHTING-Courtney, Lighting, Jo, Brick, and Scott

CHEF-Chef, Ezekiel, Sierra, and Dawn

NERDS-Beth and Cody

Everyone was crawling through the vents when Trent, Jo, Ezekiel, and Cody fell down into the library. Zombies came after them. While running the zombies grabbed Jo by her hood and dragged her into the crowd of zombies. The others soon ran out of the library. They found themselves in the kitchen. Cody, Trent, and Ezekiel pushed the fridge to the door. Brick appeared from the fridge. "I'm not the last one?" he said. "What do you mean 'last one'?" Ezekiel said "We all came in the kitchen when we were attacked. I hid in the fridge and I think the others are gone.

PEOPLE LEFT

Trent, Cody, Brick, and Ezekiel

Everyone was wondering what to do. Ezekiel took charge. He looked over to Trent. "Trent, I want you to keep an eye out at the vent. Brick, stay at the kitchen door. Cody and I will try to find some weapons for this invasion." Ezekiel said.

Trent went to the vent and Brick stayed in the fridge.

Cody and Ezekiel went into the pantry. When they walk in they saw all the campers and Cal and Matt as zombies. Cody ran out while the door shut behind him with Ezekiel in the pantry.

Trent, Brick, and Cody huddled wondering what will happen next. Soon the door slowly opened and Cal stepped out wiping makeup from his face. "You three won the challenge." Cal said as the others walked out. "Unfortunately Team Chef your team lost. Meet me at the trapdoor of fate tonight." Cal said

At the Trapdoor of Fate

"When I call your name step back." Cal said. "Ezekiel, Chef, and Dawn." The three stood back. "Sierra. Can Geoff and Katie join me on the two trapdoors." Geoff and Katie came to the trapdoors. Cal pushed a button and what happen next shocked everyone.

That is the end of this chapter. Who got out? Who will win? What shocked everyone? Find out next time on Total Drama Haunted House.

Votes for Staci

Staci-DJ, Trent, Mike, Lindsay, and Bridgette

DJ-Staci, Sadie, and Eva


End file.
